Dragon
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try anyway! another prophecy, girls who fall from the sky, and mysterious pasts! R&R!


Dragon  
  
By Tenku Greywords  
  
The orphanage was noisy inside and out that night. The inside was hustling and bustling, trying to get prepared or see what was going on. But the outside was hell. The thunder and lightening crashed and flashed illuminating the night, and the rain poured down; drenching everything. A little girl struggled against two large people from the orphanage. She reached for her family who watched silently.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me!" tears rolled down her cheeks as he struggled against the people who were trying to drag her into the orphanage that would seal her fate. She reached for her mother and father who held back her older sister and screamed in vain. But all of them looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"KAI!!!" her big sister screamed. There were no coherent words that came form the girl's mouth as she reached for her sister.  
  
But all efforts were fruitless, and slowly, foot-by-foot the two people dragged the girl inside and the car that now held her family, sped away as the door locked up tight.  
  
The room the girl was dragged into had clocks everywhere; clocks of every type. She heard their tick tocking and then she was dragged into another room and left alone.  
  
She fell to the floor crying out in vain. She heard tick tocking even from here, and it haunted her every thought.  
  
It was like her life was ticking away in the foreign room that held in her sobs.  
  
Tick-  
  
And then there was nothing, as the world seemed to stop and turn gray. The little girl with silver bangs and blond hair that reached her shoulders looked up with her big deep brown eyes. Her eyes widened as a boy in strange clothes met her gaze.  
  
"Who. who are you?" she said in barely over a whisper. His amber eyes looked at her brown ones.  
  
"Tasuki."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Kai!" my eyes flew open at the voice that called me. I found myself face to face with hazel eyes that seemed to dance, and long black hair tied up in a ponytail. It was my friend, Mitsuko. I sat up, and my body felt heavy. Tired.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, trying not to sound gruff or angry.  
  
"Daydreaming again, Kai?" she scolded in a laughing tone.  
  
"I wasn't daydreaming. I was remembering." I said in a quiet monotone like usual. I didn't feel like talking. She looked at me, concerned.  
  
"About the night you-"  
  
"Yes." I know I snapped, but she should know I didn't like to talk about it. I looked over to my right arm where I had been branded with a dragon. It was the only thing I really liked. Other than that tattoo I ahs been branded with the numbers '02' on the outside of my shoulder.  
  
Both had hurt.  
  
Mitsuko looked at me seriously.  
  
"Why did you come to the roof."  
  
"Because I felt like it, I like the sun." I lied and lay back down. She didn't need to know why I came up here. I didn't go through with it anyway. I looked at the cloud and sky. They were so pretty.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"It's a letter, it's addressed to me." I shot up. She couldn't!  
  
"No!" but it was too late, she was reading it and I could do nothing to stop her. She frowned and read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Mitsuko,  
  
I figured out a way to get out of here. I'll die. I'll miss you my friend.  
  
Kai."  
  
She looked puzzled a minute and then she went into anger mode.  
  
"Where is the knife?!" she demanded. I backed away from her.  
  
"I wont tell you." I snapped to. I just want to get out of here. What's so wrong with that? She glared and threw a punch at me, but I dodged.  
  
"COWARD!" she screeched. I sat down.  
  
"I know." I laughed a bit. "I couldn't do it. The knife was too dull anyway." I got up, and I felt defeated. She sighed.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside."  
  
I knew it then.  
  
I would never get out of here.  
  
I was stuck in steadfast glue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night I couldn't sleep. Images of the boy in strange clothes plagued my mind.  
  
"Tasuki..." I murmured. The name wasn't foreign to my lips. I saw him, a red bird accompanied by a dragon, and the word Konan, also plagued my thoughts.  
  
I saw them even when my eyes were open.  
  
They were calling.  
  
My mind wandered to the roof. I saw myself jumping off the ledge, and then it struck me.  
  
I could jump.  
  
I'd be free.  
  
"Free..." I murmured the word, tasting it and loving the feel of it.  
  
I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a baggy blue shirt. I put on a black belt to keep the pants up and then tied my blond hair into a ponytail at the nape of my neck, leaving my silver bangs to hang over my face.  
  
I paused for a minute and slipped a picture of my sister and I into my pocket, and then a picture of Mitsuko.  
  
She would be the only one I missed from here. So I would take her with me.  
  
I tip toed silently down the halls that I knew all too well. I paused by Mitsuko's bunkhouse, but did not linger for long. I would miss her, but I don't even know if she'd miss me back; or just be happy to he rid of me.  
  
I didn't care to ask or find out either.  
  
As I stepped onto the roof it seemed as though I was a pedestrian watching some strange girl walk in a zombie like trance cross the cemented floor of a roof. I watched as I stepped onto the ledge.  
  
I didn't even look down.  
  
I felt no fear.  
  
I watched as I propelled myself off the ledge.  
  
And then I went back to my body. I felt a surge of feelings run through me that I never had experienced in a long time.  
  
Fear.  
  
Sadness.  
  
Pain.  
  
Regret.  
  
A new hope.  
  
As I looked at the ground spiraling dizzily nearer, I saw my life flash before my eyes in a hazy mist.  
  
Mitsuko.. My elder sister, Angela, my mother and father, the kids I defended form bullies, my old house, my dog I once had, my good life.  
  
Then I saw a light. I entered a spiraling hole and didn't mash into the ground. Instead I felt immense pressure and saw nothing but darkness.  
  
I screamed as the 'worm hole' pulled my on through, and I blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes again after a time period of god only knows what. My whole body ached with a vengeance, and the rush of cool air tried to dull it.  
  
I blinked.  
  
Air?  
  
My vision focused. I was looking at an endless blue sky with soft white clouds.  
  
I was still falling.  
  
My stomach did flip-flops as fear gripped me again. But I pushed it back. It occurred to me then that I didn't really want to die. My lips formed words that I knew no one would be able to hear.  
  
"Help me."  
  
But the effort was fruitless. No one would hear me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri looked at their fishing poles with unwavering gazes.  
  
"It's been a long time since we've done this." Tasuki commented, eyes never leaving his pole.  
  
"Yes it has, no da." Chichiri smiled; he too watched his pole closely, hoping to catch a fish.  
  
Suddenly a bright light illuminated the sky, and a loud clap of what sounded like thunder made their eardrums ring.  
  
"What the hell?" Tasuki shouted, shielding his eyes from the now dimming light. Chichiri responded with words that were lost to Tasuki as words met his ears.  
  
"Help me."  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened. Somehow, he knew that voice. It was like a crystal bell ringing, signaling and saying;  
  
"I'm here, where are you? Do you not remember me?"  
  
The flame haired man got up like he was in a trance and Chichiri waved a hand in front of his friend's face.  
  
"Hello, no da?" Tasuki began to move.  
  
"Tasuki, no da!?" the priest's words were lost and Tasuki kept moving to the voice.  
  
It was calling him.  
  
//What's calling me?" Tasuki thought.  
  
//What is it that wants me to come to them?// he came back to his senses to hear Chichiri saying something. They were no longer by their fishing spot, but instead in a field of flowers.  
  
"Help me." Tasuki looked to the sky, and his eyes widened.  
  
"What?!" a girl was falling. Tasuki, though he didn't like women, jumped up and caught her. She looked at him with wide eyes, and Tasuki's breath caught.  
  
//It can't be.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki looked at the small girl, and told her his name. She looked at him with her wide eyes, red from crying so much.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her. The girl looked down and brought her knees to her chest.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy. they left me here." she said quietly and hiccupped. She was in shock even after the words left her mouth.  
  
"I have no one!" she cried and buried her face into Tasuki's chest. He gently encircled his arms around her kindly.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't have anyone either. I'll be your friend." She sniffled and looked up at him.  
  
"And I'll be yours.." she said quieter than ever. Tasuki started to say something but everything began to fade.  
  
"Wait! Don't go!" was all he heard before he was pulled away, and he didn't even know her name.  
  
Sometimes Tasuki would visit, but he would always see her sleeping by herself. He sometimes would silently cuddle her and give her some support. He even slipped a locket around her neck sometimes. She had always wondered who gave it to her, and Tasuki had great pride in the fact she had figured it out after only a few days.  
  
She even left something for him.  
  
A homemade fan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The boy in the strange clothes.." She whispered softly in a dazed state. For there before her was the boy she had seen when she was little, the boy who had given her the locket she always wore. She touched it and looked at him and let a tear fall.  
  
The boy that was there when she had lost all hope when her parents abandoned her.  
  
"Tasuki.." She murmured, as if begging him not to fade away. Not again.  
  
But he didn't. He stood there before her. She wasn't crazy like some said.  
  
He was as alive as she.  
  
Tasuki, almost like he was in a trance, let the girl stand. She was shorter than him and she looked at him with her brown eyes.  
  
She was just as he remembered.  
  
"Are you alright miss, no da?" No reaction, the two continued to stare.  
  
"Do you two know each other or somthin', no da?" Chichiri said, getting a little peeved that he was so easily ignored.  
  
"You.." they said simultaneously, both in shock and disbelief in seeing each other.  
  
"I never knew your name." Tasuki murmured, eyes wide as he beheld the girl he had visited so often. The second girl he felt no dislike for, the very first one he had never disliked in fact.  
  
"Kai..." she said softly. She gently reached up and touched his face.  
  
"You're real.." Tears filled her eyes and she tried to suppress them.  
  
"After all this time of not seeing you. Of being called crazy because I believed you were real. You are real." She said again, her eyes cast down and only half open as her hand dropped. Tasuki was silent and he gently helped her support herself.  
  
"Can you tell me why you fell from the sky?"  
  
"I tried to commit suicide." she murmured softly in a slight daze. Tasuki's breath caught.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just couldn't take it anymore..." she said leaning against him as her head began to spin.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in Konan.." Tasuki said.  
  
"You're not in your world anymore."  
  
"But how.?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"It could mean another prophecy, no da." Chichiri said, speaking up knowing he wouldn't be ignored.  
  
"Miss, you need to tell us everything."  
  
Kai's head chose that time to spin, and she couldn't say even a word as her eyes rolled back and she fainted.  
  
"Gah!" Tasuki caught her.  
  
"Is she dead?" he asked, concern in his voice. He couldn't loose her now. He had known her for too long.  
  
She was a friend.  
  
"No, she just fainted, no da. We should get back, maybe the emperor has heard tell of a new prophecy, no da."  
  
"Right." And the two set off with Kai in Tasuki's arms.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. please be nice. this is my first fic for this anime. Please, please be nice! I haven't even seen the whole series! 


End file.
